A Fever You can't Sweat Out
by Stepnahalf
Summary: Set after the movie. What would happen if Roy didn't want to leave Ed in the other world. What if he never destroyed the gate in Amestris. Will Roy be able to find his love in this new world. Will he be able to return with him? Will he return at all?YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Camisado

**Chapter One: Camisado(?)**

"So... This... this is the gate to the other side..." A tall, dark haired man clad in a blue military uniform stood staring into the abyss of the purple ring that led to Germany. "He's in there... I can't let him stay there.. he has to return to me, but," The ebony haired man wiped a tear from his lone eye, the other covered in a patch, "I promised Al that I would destroy it. So no one else can cross through..." He sighed heavily.

General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was given orders to destroy the gate that led him to his one and only love, Edward Elric, whom, after two years, he only saw briefly. Placing a white glove on his right hand, he readied it to snap. His hand shook roughly as he held it in front of him. "I can't do it.. I have to see him again. Just one last time. I need to hold him in my arms, let him know how I feel..." He chuckled slightly, thinking about the boy. "He's changed so much in the two years we were apart, but not me... and not my feelings for him..." He lowered his arm to his side as he jumped carelessly into the gaping hole.

Edward sighed as he stared up at the sky. Clouds slowly followed with the truck he and Al rode in. They headed in no direction in particular, only away from Munich . There were too many memories for Ed there, and a woman who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Brother... You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Ed gasped and looked up at the boy that watched as the trees quickly passed by. The blond was about to talk when the younger interrupted, "It's alright...I understand that he likes you, and you like him, but General Mustang's broken the gate, and we did too..."

"Not necessarily, Al" Ed sat up and leaned against his younger brother, "Maybe Roy didn't destroy the gate. He is stubborn.."

Al laughed slightly, "He's even more stubborn than you, yes, but I'm sure he doesn't want to go through that again."

"Through what?" Ed stopped leaning on Alphonse in order to look at his smiling face.

"Losing you... Winry told me that he stopped being a state alchemist because you weren't there with him."

A small pink color flushed Ed's cheeks as he looked away from his brother out the other side of the truck. "She did, did she?"

Al nodded, a large smile still planted on his face, "Uhh huh"

"AHHHHH!" Roy yelled as he suddenly fell from the ceiling of a strange building. He fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP'. He rubbed his sore head, but was amazed that he wasn't very hurt at all, even after the strange dark creatures pulled him into the large black door. He glanced at the ceiling he fell from, but he didn't see the same kind of portal he jumped into, but the whole thing was just a giant hole. "So much for getting back, but He's here, so I'll see him again. But where is here?" Roy stood and hobbled towards any exit he could find. He had to find his love here in this new world. As long as he was with Edward, he didn't care where he was.

After escaping from the building, which he found himself in, Roy wandered the streets of this unusual city. He wandered for a while, passing many strange stores, searching for his beloved. He growled slightly when he finally decided to ask someone if they knew Ed. He stopped by a flower shop and peeked in. He saw a woman inside with pale brown hair messing with some roses, "Excuse me, Ma'am..." He said softly to her.

"Huh?" She turned around and smiled sweetly at Roy. His eye widened in shock and he blinked a few times, trying to make sure it was actually who he thought it was.

"Gracia?" He asked, eying the woman from head to toe. His suspicions were confirmed when she nodded softly.

"Do I know you, sir?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head when he remembered where he was. He was no longer in Amestris, but this unknown world where Edward now stayed. He sighed softly. "I was wondering if you may know someone... His name is Edward Elric. He has long blond hair and two mechanical limbs..."

"Edward?" A deep voice resounded from behind him. Roy swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he slowly turned around to see a man he hadn't seen longer than his love. "How do you know Edward?" the black haired officer quickly stood close to Gracia.

A tear found its way to his dark eye, "Hughes..." He whispered softly. He bit his lip in order to hold back his urge to hug his long lost friend. He cleared his throat to remain his calm and collected self. "He's an old friend of mine.. I was wondering if you knew where he was right now?"

"He's gone..." Gracia spoke sadly, "He left with a boy not too long ago. He claimed that he was his younger brother. He said that he was sorry to leave us, but since Alfonse died, he couldn't stay here any longer." She sighed and smiled back at him.

"Did he specify where he was heading?" Roy responded almost too quickly as he stepped closer to Gracia. She flinched and Officer Hughes grabbed his arm to pull him from his girlfriend.

"No, he didn't... now leave us alone, Sir, and you won't be in any trouble." Hughes replied sternly to his once friend, in another world.

Roy bowed his head slightly and saluted him out of old habit, "Sorry Maes..." He tapped his back and walked away.

Hughes and Gracia exchanged confused glances, "How did he know my name?" Hughes glanced back at the strange man wearing a weird military looking uniform. Gracia only shrugged and went back to mending her flowers.

"At least I know he's here... Or near here... and he and Al came back alive..."


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Dance

Chapter Two: Time to Dance.

"Al... Alphonse... ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled into his brother's ear, causing him to sit upright abruptly.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we, Brother?" He looked around to see that he had fallen asleep the entire cart ride. They were outside of a large station of some sort, water in the background and flowing off into the undying distance.

"We're going to America, Al... Our ship leaves in a half an hour." Ed smiled widely as he grabbed his and Al's bags, "Fitz Lang told me about America. He was going to go to make movies. I thought it would be as far away from Germany as we could get."

"Ed, why are we trying to get as far away from Germany?" Al yawned slightly.

Ed grinned at his younger brother, "I can't stay here and not remember Alfonse..." He sighed, walking towards the dock, "come on, Al, we need to go find some good seats."

"Alright, Brother!" Al yelled, jumping up and quickly racing after Ed.

-------------------------------------

"This is where all of my leads have well.. led me..." Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn... I should give up... I've been walking all this time... with a few rides form a few nice people... and now I'm at the edge of this world..." He looked into the ocean, sighing. A tear fell from his eye, "Edward... where are you!" He yelled angrily.

"Huh?" A boy about the age of eighteen turned to face the ebony haired man wearing the eye patch. His golden eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he stared at the man. The brunette with him turned as well, he couldn't believe it either, "G-General? No.. It's just my mind tricking me.. I thought the same thing when I first saw Officer Hughes here..." The blond boy shook his head and turned back towards the dock, "Come on, Al..."

"But, Brother... Look at what he's wearing.. the patch.. even the Amestris military uniform!" This made the man's eye widen, "It has to be Roy!"

"Don't lie to me, Al!" Ed tugged at the younger's arm, "Let's just go, and leave that man... even if he looks like Roy.. It can't be him... He destroyed the gate! We destroyed the gate!"

"No, I didn't, Fullmetal..." Roy smirked as he walked closer to the two brothers, "I couldn't bring myself to separate you from me forever, Edward..."

"H-how did you get here, General?" Edward looked away from Roy. The loud fog horn of the ship sounded, warning all who still needed to board to get on. Ed and Al turned to look at it, then faced Roy again. "We destroyed the gate... on this side..."

"I jumped through the portal... and I fell through a hole in the ceiling..." He quickly embraced the now sobbing teen.

"I...I'm sorry... But I had to destroy the gate on this side in order to stop her.. Why didn't you listen to Al? Why didn't you break the gate and forget about me! I could have found your alter self and I would have been happy..."

"Is that all you think about. Edward!" Roy yelled at him, still hugging him tightly, "what about me? I wouldn't be happy without you... I wouldn't have anyone... like the years we were apart. I missed you so much and when I finally got to see your beautiful face again.. I only saw you for a short time. You're the reason I started up on alchemy again. I love you Edward Elric..." Roy gently kissed Ed's soft golden hair.

"Brother... If we're going to go to America... we better board now..." Al tapped Ed's shoulder, trying to get his attention away from the older man. "The ship's leaving Brother..."

"I don't want to go anymore! I bought the last tickets to America! I can't leave him here!" Ed squeezed the older alchemist tightly. Tears falling from his closed eyes.

"It's alright, Ed.. I met a nice couple a few towns over...Reminded me of some people we used to know..." Roy smiled, "they're the ones that told me where to find you..."

"You mean Gracia and Officer Hughes?" Ed pulled away from Roy and his golden orbs met the dark ones of his lover. Roy smiled softly and nodded, but I'd like to be with you.. Hell I came all this way to see YOU. I didn't know Maes was here too..." he smirked, "Hawkeye's going to go nuts knowing I left her."

"You led her on for so long, General..." Ed laughed, "I'm fine with going back to Munich now... Sure, Noah's going to be furious that I came back with a guy...and I told her that I was going to get the uranium bomb that was brought over from our world, but It's long gone by now..." Ed smiled at Al, "Here... Go give these to someone who really needs them..."

Al nodded and took the ticket's from Ed's hand. "Anyone need tickets to America!" He yelled loudly. A few police officers shook their heads at him, thinking he was only a crazy child, which he was. A young woman wearing a tattered potato sack with two small boys at her side happily took them, asking if he needed anything for them. Al shook his head, but looked at her confused. He only gave her two tickets. She smiled softly at him and handed the tickets to the boys.

The older, with blond hair took them, tears in his blue eyes, "Momma... What about you? You need to go to America too... Away from the war..." The boy hadn't been any older than 10 and his younger brother 9. He clutched to his brother's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Now, now, Edmund, you need to take care of your little brother Allen for me..." The woman rubbed the blond boy's hair. She kissed the younger's brown hair, "Always remember, Mommy loves you boys. I'm sorry your Daddy had to go, but..." She handed 'Allen' a small piece of paper, "search for him at this address..."

"She reminds me of Mom..." Ed whispered softly to Roy, pressing his back softly against the alchemist's chest, "I miss her... I'm sure Al does too..." He sighed, "So... since we're not going to America anymore... Where do you want to go?" He smiled up at the taller man. He only gazed off into space. Ed stared wonderingly into his eye-patch. He wanted to know how his lover attained such a strange piece of fabric ruining his wonderful visage. He also wished to know what happened between the general and the homunculus called Pride, or Fuhrer King Bradly, but he was too afraid to ask. No, he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Hmm?"Roy asked looking down at the boy. Although two years had passed, Edward Elric was still puny, just not as puny as he was at the age of sixteen. He smirked as dirty thoughts of the, now legally aged, boy, pressed against him, flowed sinfully through his mind. A gloved hand slid down the boy's chest to his waist, "I don't care where we go, Edward... In fact... I don't even know where I am..."a hand found its way up the boy's shirt and gently caressed his muscular stomach and chest. Ed moaned and melted quickly to his touch, a touch he hadn't felt in two years.

His golden irises closed softly as h moaned and leaned closer to Roy. He smirked and kissed the teen's blond hair softly.

Al cleared his throat as he walked closer to the two lovers, "I bet you two would get into a lot of trouble with the law here... doing that in public..." A hint of jealousy was in the boy's gentle voice. He placed a fake smile on his face and he approached the two. Roy only glared at him.

Ed groaned and reluctantly pulled Roy's gloved hand from up his shirt. "I don't care, Al... What can they do to us? Tell us to get a room? Ha... We weren't even doing anything..." He groaned and tugged on Roy's hand, "Come on, General..." Ed smiled widely as he tugged Roy down the street, the same way Roy just came from.

"Brother!" Al lifted the bags and chased swiftly after the flaxen haired boy and his ebony haired lover.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lying is the Most Fun

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of the songs I'm using as titles of my fanatic fiction chapters. They are owned by the awesome band "Panic! At the Disco," as well as the title of this story. I also do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Thank you. I don not profit from this either than improving my writing skills._

**Chapter Three: **

**Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.**

"Show a little leg, Edward, maybe you'll get someone to pick us up..." The tallest and oldest of the group smirked as they stood on the side of the road. The black haired man was somehow talked into carrying the two youngers' bags. It involved Edward wiggling his tight leather pant covered behind in Roy's face and a threat of celibacy.

The shortest blond teen glowered up at him, but it quickly changed to that of a smirk.. "Why don't YOU? I know you have something nice hidden under your shirt, there, General." The short blond teenager started to laugh, but stopped when he felt an evil glare emanate from his taller companion.

Alphonse did not care that Roy was glaring at his brother but started giggling anyway, not at all phased if he was glared at himself. "I'm pretty sure that was a compliment, General, sir." Al walked between the two, a smile still perched on his childish features, and he pushed them further down the street. "We won't make any progress getting anywhere if we just sit here. You know what they say, brother, 'a watched pot never boils'." The youngest Elric seemed to be the more intelligent of the group. He always knew of something smart to say to keep things moving or to calm his elder brother down. Although the other two just shook their heads as they began walking again, the youngest between them only smiled widely.

As if on cue, as soon as the group turned around and started walking once more, a rusted pick-up truck with a covered bed headed straight towards them and pulled over in front of them. Roy set the bags on the ground and told the boys to stay while he went to talk to the driver. Ed and Al complied and waited as the black haired general walked casually to the cab of the truck.

A rather dirty looking tan man sat in the drivers seat with a petite equally dirty pale woman at his side. They both smiled yellow toothed smiles at him. "You boys need a ride?" the two asked in unison.

Roy nodded softly. "We've been out here for a few hours. You're the first car we've seen." Roy leaned softly on the car door where a window should be, but wasn't. He smiled a seductive smile at the woman, who only grinned at him.

"Where are you headed?" She asked politely, a bit of odor moving from her chapped lips to Roy's nostrils.

The alchemist wasn't phased, but kept his smile on her. He glanced over at Ed and Al, who waited patiently for him. "Oh, we're not quite sure. I think Munich, Germany, but I haven't been in this area for long. That's where my companions said we were going to go."

The couple glanced at each other before nodding to Roy. "We can take y'all to Munich, as long as you don't mind sitting in the bed. As you can see, there's no room up here." Roy nodded and walked back towards Edward and Alphonse Elric. The nearly identical eyes of the brothers lit up as Roy nodded to the back. Ed picked up his and Al's bags and tossed them into the truck before getting into it himself. Al followed suit and then Roy seated himself in the covered truck.

Ed scrunched his nose at the interior of the truck's bed. Rust ate nearly the entire floor and if anyone stepped on the brown spots, they would instantly fall through. Because of the cover, it was pitch black inside besides the small sliver of light that poured through the small area to get into the bed. Roy sat next to Ed and, as if instinctively, pulled Ed close to his own body. He was his personal, living seatbelt as it was. Al sat on the other side of the two, across the rust and hole covered floor of the bed of the truck. As soon as the driver was sure that the three were seated comfortably he was off, rambling to his female companion about many useless, trivial things.

Edward got quickly uncomfortable with the bumps of the ride and the closeness of Roy holding his shoulder so near to his own, so he decided to plop himself into Roy's lap, wiggling his ass into the oldest alchemist's crotch. Roy only held onto Ed's waist harder, the younger boy closer to his body now that he could rest his head on his shoulder. The ride had been mostly quiet, besides quiet grunts when they had hit a bump, or small 'ching's of metal falling from the bed and hitting the ground below.

Roy was the first to break the silence as he lifted his head from his lover's shoulder. "FullMetal..." His voice was deep and strong as normal before he sighed, hugging Edward closer to him. "I didn't tell you earlier... But I missed you. I missed you so much..."

Ed chuckled softly. "I don't know why, Roy, but I can doubt that. You're such a ladies man, you wouldn't have been lonely at all.." He leaned his head back, the top resting on the blue of his uniform jacket. "Right, Roy? You cheated on me while I was away..."

Roy was about to protest and say that he was in the arctic most of the time, but Ed lifted his head to place his lips to Roy's softly.

"I don't care, Mustang..." A silver mechanical hand reached up to touch the fabric covering one of Roy's eyes. "I don't care who you've slept with in the past.. I don't care how you got this, "he said referring to the eye-patch, "and I don't care how you got HERE, just that you are..." This statement caused a trademark smirk to cover Roy's face and he lifted the teen in his lap with ease, turning him around so they were facing each other directly.

"Good," The deep baritone voice cooed, "because I don't plan to tell a runt like you my intimate secrets..."

-------------------------------------------------------

_HOMIGSOH! I'm so sorry for the delay on the redo of this chapter, dudes and mostly dudettes. Could you ever forgive me? I know I just kinda stopped this one abruptly, but my last one just was typed up without any thought, and I actually put some thought into this one... and It MAY go somewhere... Please R&R and tell me what you think... I liked how you actually criticized my previous shot at this chapter, thank you all so much for reading..._

_Ed; Damn Btch... Left on a short joke..._

_Roy; HA! It's because she was going to get into something a little dirty, but couldn't because of the little eyes reading this..._

_Ed; where? I don't see any... -growl-_

_Roy; I am looking at him right now..._


End file.
